


You Are My Sunshine

by anxious_lee



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_lee/pseuds/anxious_lee
Summary: Snufkin tells Moomintroll how he feels with a song. (The chorus of You Are My Sunshine by Jimmie Davis)





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda scribbled this out a while ago and I didn't really like, but I read through it again recently and now I think it's kinda cute. Ending's a little sloppy but y'know. That's how it be sometimes.

Snufkin approached Moominvalley, as he had done many times before, looking forward to seeing all his friends again, especially his closest friend, Moomintroll. He would still have to wait for a few hours before could, as it was about four in the morning when he arrived. This, of course, was intentional, but the impatient part of Snufkin desperately wanted to see him. He suppressed those thoughts and feelings to be as small as they could be. For now, they would have to wait. 

Snufkin sat down on the railing of the bridge. Instinctively, he reached for his harmonica and held it to his mouth, ready to play his spring tune. The tune that would awaken Moomintroll, and send him rushing toward the bridge, excited to welcome Snufkin home. He smiled at the thought and took in a deep breath, but suddenly stopped. “Oh, goodness,” he laughed to himself, placing the harmonica back in his pocket.

He slid his backpack off of his shoulders and gently placed on the ground beside him. Attached to the backpack was something new. Something he had only attained recently. He hadn’t even touched since the day he bought it. 

He hadn’t held a guitar in years. He had memories of his father teaching him to play, but like most of his memories of the Joxter, they were incredibly vague. He wasn’t even sure if he could even still play. Regardless, he intended to reteach himself. 

For minutes he sat there just holding the guitar and thinking. It was very quiet. It seemed as though it was the quietest Moominvalley had ever been. 

As 5 AM slowly crept up on him, he took a deep breath and found the courage to strum the strings. The sound filled the quiet Moominvalley. Snufkin didn’t move again until he could no longer feel the vibration of the instrument, which was longer than he had anticipated. 

He slowly looked down at the neck, where his thumb wrapped around the back and his fingers hovered over the strings. Slowly, he put down his ring, middle, and index fingers in a diagonal line formation. He wasn’t sure what chord this was, or even if it was a chord at all, but it felt right, so he strummed again. It sounded nice, and from what he knew of music, it sounded like a C Major. He strummed once more, this time upward. 

Snufkin closed his eyes and smiled. He let his instincts take over and began to strum a simple pattern of down, down, up, up, down. A few minutes later he had changed chords. Once again, he wasn’t sure what the chord was until he played it, but it felt and sounded right so he continued. It wasn’t long until the few chords he was playing turned into a song. The song he had in mind when first got it. It wasn’t effortless like it was when he played the harmonica, but it came naturally.

It was exactly 6 AM when he stopped playing. It wasn’t until he reattached the guitar to his backpack that he realized how sore his fingers were. He stretched them for a minute, and then he pulled out his harmonica, again, this time on purpose. It was time for spring to arrive in Moominvalley. 

Snufkin closed his eyes as played, just as he had done when he played the guitar. Playing music almost put him in a sort of trance.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes again was Moomintroll running down that path that led from Moominhouse to the bridge. “Snufkin!” he yelled, as excited as he always was as if it had been years since Snufkin’s departure. “Snufkin,” he said once more as he approached. Snufkin hopped off the railing so they could embrace. 

“Hullo, Moomintroll. Did you sleep well?” he asked with a smile.

“Not much better than I usually do,” he laughed. Snufkin’s smile turned into a grin. He looked at Moomintroll, who was leaning against the railing. He wondered what Moomintroll looked like in the snow, how much he would blend in. It would be weird, as Snufkin was only used to seeing him in the spring when his bright fur made him stick out from the greens and browns of nature. He was the same white as his parents, but to Snufkin he stuck out even more than the two of them. His fur also made his blue eyes incredibly noticeable. Snufkin wondered if Moomintroll’s eyes would be as beautiful if his fur was the same color as his own…

“Snufkin?” Moomintroll was waving a paw in front of his face. “Earth to Snufkin!”

“Hm?” Snufkin realized what he had just done and his face began to warm up. “Oh, sorry... I must’ve zoned out.”

“Oh, it’s okay. I do it all the time. Anyway, what’s that?” Moomintroll pointed toward Snufkin’s guitar. 

Snufkin looked down for a moment. “Moomin, I understand you don’t do as much traveling as I do, but how on Earth do you not know what a guitar is?” He joked. 

Moomintroll stared at him, taking a few seconds to realize it was sarcasm. When he did, he laughed and said “No I meant, why do you have it? Because, you don’t usually have a guitar, Snufkin.”

Snufkin smiled. “Well how was I supposed to know that? But, yes, I saw it in a shop on my way back to Moominvalley. I figured it was about time to give a new instrument a try.” He left out the fact that he had a bit of experience with it in his youth, as he didn’t much care for talking about his family. 

“Oh, wow,” Moomintroll replied. “Well, can you play anything?”

“Uh, a little bit.” Snufkin scratched the back of his neck. “Nothing like I can play on the harmonica…”

“Oh, well I’d love to hear it if that’s alright with you,” Moomintroll said.

Snufkin looked around. He did really want to play for Moomintroll. In fact, the song he had been practicing, was just for Moomin. It’s the reason he bought the guitar. When saw the guitar, the song was the first thing he thought of.

“Alright, but not here.” Snufkin finally answered. “I’d rather not get interrupted.” He looked around. He was quite surprised Little My or Sniff hadn’t shown up yet, though, he was thankful.

Snufkin put on his backpack, and the two walked a good distance into the forest before Snufkin sat down and leaned up against a tree, and Moomintroll sat down next to him.

He grabbed the guitar and made sure that it was in tune. Moomintroll stared at it with wonder in his eyes, and the sound of it made his ears perk up. He wouldn’t have admitted it at the time, but Snufkin thought it was adorable.

He sat up in a position that signaled he about to start playing, and Moomintrolls tail waved in excitement. “It’s very short,” Snufkin stated.

“That’s fine, I just really want to hear you play!” Moomin replied.

Snufkin didn’t start playing, though. It had just occurred to him that he wasn’t just playing the guitar. He would be singing, too. Earlier that morning, the sound of singing seemed to blend into the sound and feel of the guitar. 

He hadn’t sung in front of anyone for years. He wasn’t even sure if his singing was any good. He suddenly felt very self-conscious. More self-conscious than he had ever felt in his life. But it was too late to go back now. Moomintroll patiently waited for him to begin, and he would hate to see the disappointed look on his face if he said he had changed his mind.

Snufkin took a deep breath and, once again, closed his eyes.

_ “You are my sunshine _

_ My only sunshine _

_ You make me happy _

_ When skies are gray _

_ You’ll never know dear _

_ How much I love you _

_ Please don’t take my sunshine.” _

Snufkin swallowed hard as the last note rang out. Moomintroll had his paws over his mouth. “Snufkin, that was beautiful!” He exclaimed. “I had no idea you could sing!”

Snufkin suddenly felt warm, and a smile forced itself onto his face. “Uh, thanks.”

His tail felt like it was waving faster than it had ever done before. “By the way, Moomin,” his face felt like it was on fire as he forced the words out.

“That was  _ for _ you.”

Moomintroll was quiet. “What do you mean… for me?”

“I meant- when I said- when I sang those words, they- they were directly sung _for_ _you_.”

Moomintroll’s face told Snufkin that he still didn’t completely get it, so he continued. “As I practiced the song, I practiced with you in mind. When I saw the guitar, I thought of the song, and the lyrics made me think of you. That’s why I brought you out here. I thought the song would be the perfect way to tell you that I-” He had trouble completing the sentence.

Now, Moomtroll’s face was red and his eyes were wide. Snufkin didn’t need to finish his sentence before Moomintroll quickly wrapped his arms around him, and hugged him tighter than he’d ever been hugged in his life. Snufkin placed down that guitar and hugged back. Moomintroll was soft and warm, even more so than usual at this moment. “Oh, Snufkin…” He broke the hug and looked Snufkin in the eye. “I love you, too.”

Snufkin grinned, his face still burning, but he felt a lot less nervous, and a lot happier. He brought back the embrace and said, 

“I can’t tell you how happy it makes to finally hear that.” 


End file.
